


it's our time to make a move

by andersens



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “Do you think he knows what he’s doing?” Willy hisses under his breath at Auston. “Like does he know how absurdly attractive he is right now?”“Who?” Auston asks, brow furrowing.“Zach!” Willy says, gesturing frantically over at where Zach is sitting cross legged on the floor with a kid on each knee.





	it's our time to make a move

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lotts and ali for encouraging this fic. 
> 
> the title is from renegades by x ambassadors

Willy likes to think he has the Zach situation mostly under control. Like, yeah, Zach is ridiculously gorgeous. And he’s smart. And funny. And yeah, okay, maybe sometimes WIlly imagines growing old with Zach, and introducing him to his family, and owning a house together with a big backyard and a dog and maybe two cats. But it’s not a **big thing**. It’s just a thing. And then the school visit happens. And it decidedly becomes a **big thing**.

“Do you think he knows what he’s doing?” Willy hisses under his breath at Auston. “Like does he know how absurdly attractive he is right now?”

“Who?” Auston asks, brow furrowing. 

“Zach!” Willy says, gesturing frantically over at where Zach is sitting cross legged on the floor with a kid on each knee. 

“Uh,” Auston says. “He just looks like Zach.”

“But like, it’s Zach, with kids,” Willy says meaningfully. 

Auston just keeps looking lost, and Willy rolls his eyes and says, “I’m gay. Zach is a very attractive dude. And he’s sitting in the floor being all adorable with kids. You do the math.” 

“Oh, so wait,” Auston says, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. “You like Zach?” 

“Oh my god,” Willy says. “Yes, well, I mean. I’ve always thought he was attractive. And he’s bi. So, I’ve always kind of thought of it sometimes. Just in a distant kind of what if way, but I didn’t want to actually have a crush on a teammate. So, I tried not to think about it all that much. But, like, look at him.” Willy clutches Auston’s arm and he knows he has to look completely frantic, but Auston just grins at him. 

“That’s soft,” he says. “You’re soft.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, get your chirps in if you must, but also, please help me.” 

“Have you tried just talking to Zach?” Auston asks. 

“Why would I do that?” Willy asks, shooting another frantic look Zach’s way, only to nearly burst into tears when he sees that Zach is now reading to the kids with a soft smile on his face. 

“Because he might feel the same way,” Auston says. Like it could ever possibly be that simple. 

“No, no way,” Willy says. “Like he’s lightyears out of my league for one thing. But also there’s no way he’d ever want to be with someone like me. He’s all, like, perfect and put together and I’m a mess who’s having a breakdown over someone being good with kids.”

“Oh man you’ve got it bad,” Auston says. He sounds way too gleeful about it and Willy glares at him. 

And then his eyes drift back over to Zach who is now very gently holding a baby duck while the kids crowd around him and Willy is pretty sure that his brain actually explodes as he processes that. 

“How is this a thing that is happening? Like literally where did a baby duck even come from?” 

“I think it’s a class pet,” Auston says calmly, as if Willy isn’t dying. 

Willy glares at him again. “You know, you really aren’t helping,” he says. To which Auston just shrugs his shoulders and smirks at him. 

“I’m having fun,” Auston says, and at that point Willy rolls his eyes and walks away. 

He somehow manages to survive the rest of the school visit without embarrassing himself or dying, but it’s honestly a close thing. So as soon as they all get to the bar they go to after they leave the school, Willy starts taking shots. It was a hard day and he just wants to forget about everything and have some fun.

So, he’s pretty thoroughly wasted by the time Zach sits down next to him and says, “Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen much of you today.” 

“I saw a lot of you,” Willy says with a scoff.

“Okay,” Zach says, kind of drawing the word out. “Did you have a good time? The kids were great, right?”

“Oh my god,” Willy says. “You’re really just. Wow.” 

“What?” Zach asks, laughing a little. “You good, buddy? I think maybe you’ve had a bit too much.” 

“You’re too much. Like who even told you that you could. Like. You’re just. It’s stupid.”

“Um,” Zach says. 

“God, you’re annoying. I’m annoyed,” Willy says, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Okay, well, sorry to be annoying. I guess I’ll just go then,” Zach says. 

“No,” Willy says. “Wait, no, don’t leave.” He reaches out and grabs Zach’s arm, making his eyes all wide and pleading and sticking out his bottom lip. “I just mean like. It’s obnoxious how cute you are. Like, your smile is all soft and your hair is so cute.” He pauses here to run his fingers through it and smiles when Zach flushes a little. “And then you were all like, perfect, with kids. And it was a lot, okay? It’s just like it’s hard enough for me to deal with you most of the time but you had to go and make it worse.” 

“What are you saying, Willy?” Zach asks. He looks unsure and a little afraid and Willy doesn’t want him to look like that ever. 

“I’m saying that I want to date the shit out of you. Like, I want to take you on dates and chill at each other’s apartments and make out a lot and be boyfriends. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way because you’re all like _you_ and I’m just me, but I like you, or whatever.” 

“Or whatever,” Zach says, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips. 

Willy frowns. His head is too foggy to figure out what he wanted Zach’s reaction to be but he knows that’s not it. 

But then Zach reaches out and grabs his hand, and Willy feels something in his stomach flutter. 

“Hey,” Zach says. “For the record I find you annoyingly attractive too. And I would very much like to find out what dates with you are like.” 

Willy feels a grin stretch out across his face and he says, “So, like, can we kiss now then?” 

“No, mostly because I want you to remember our first kiss and you are drunk off your ass right now. But also a little because we probably shouldn’t kiss in public in Toronto.” 

Willy frowns again but he says, “Right, right no of course. God, you’re so smart. It’s so hot.” 

Zach laughs, soft and genuinely happy, and then he says, “But, I mean, I wouldn’t mind going back to your place, letting you sleep off the alcohol, and then kissing in the morning. Assuming you still want to.” 

“Oh, I’ll definitely want to. Don’t you worry about that,” Willy says, reaching up to tap Zach’s nose with his finger. 

Zach rolls his eyes and says, “Come on then. Let’s get you out of here.” 

Zach drags them outside and starts doing something on his phone. Willy assumes he’s getting them an Uber or something so he just stands there enjoying the fresh air. It’s a little chilly, but he takes deep gulps of it, letting it clear his head a little. 

And then it hits him that this is really real. He really told Zach how he feels and Zach is really going home with him. 

He grins over at Zach, not even caring that Zach isn’t even looking at him right now. Willy is just so full of happiness that he can’t help it. And when Zach locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket, Willy shuffles closer to him and bumps their elbows together. 

Zach looks up at him then, grinning as well, and Willy is just completely overcome with fondness. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zach asks. 

“Because you’re cute. And because I like you,” he says. 

Zach flushes and looks away. “You’re drunk,” he says. 

“Yeah, but it’s still true,” Willy says. 

Zach huffs out a quiet laugh and shakes his head. Willy’s about to try and convince him farther but then Zach takes his hand and Willy forgets what he was gonna say. 

***

“Do you want to borrow some sweatpants or something?” Willy asks, as they walk into his bedroom together. 

“Oh um, I usually just sleep in my boxers. Would that bother you?” Zach asks. 

“No,” Willy says. “Definitely will not bother me. Do you care if I do the same?” 

Zach shakes his head no, and starts to take off his clothes. Willy is tempted to watch, but doesn’t want to do anything to make Zach uncomfortable. So instead he starts taking off his own clothes. He clumsily tugs his shirt over his head and drops his pants. And then when he stands back up Zach is suddenly a lot closer than he had been before. 

“These are the tiniest boxers I have ever seen,” Zach says, running his fingers over where they end, making Willy shiver. “You are so unfair.” 

“Look at you,” Willy says. “Your shoulders, man. I want to bite them.” 

“Tomorrow,” Zach promises, steering Willy towards the bed. 

Willy crawls into the bed and covers up while Zach flips off the light switch and goes around to the other side. He crawls in behind Willy but keeps a little space between them. Which Willy is not a fan of. 

“Will you like…” he trails off and blindly reaches for Zach’s arm, grabbing it and tugging it around his waist when he finds it. “There. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Zach says, settling in behind him, his nose pressed against the top of Willy’s head. “Yeah, this is good.” 

***

Willy wakes up with a headache, a mouth that feels like cotton and a warm weight pressed against his back. 

It takes a minute for last night to filter in and him to remember that that weight belongs to Zach. But as soon as he does he smiles and rolls over gently. Zach blinks awake as he does, smiling softly and nuzzling his cheek against the pillow. 

“Hi,” Willy says. 

“Hey,” Zach says, still smiling softly at him. 

Willy grins back, overwhelmed with how much happiness he feels, and says, “You still want that kiss?” 

“Yeah,” Zach says, using the hand he has on Willy’s waist to tug him closer. 

Willy starts to lean in, but then a thought occurs to him and he rolls away, “Hold on hold on,” he says. “I have to brush my teeth.” 

He hurries as fast as his hangover will let him into the bathroom attached to his room. 

“Come on” Zach says from back on Willy’s bed. “We’ve waited long enough for this. I don’t care about morning breath.” 

Willy sticks his head out of the bathroom. “Our first kiss is not tasting like day old alcohol,” he says.

He gets out his toothbrush and brushes his teeth in record time. It’s obviously not a miracle cure for his hangover but it does make him feel a little better and a little more human. And it’s nice. He’s glad he made himself do this first.

He heads back into his room, and climbs back on the bed, nudging at Zach until he lays down flat on his back and then Willy climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. 

“Okay, yeah,” Zach says. “I’ve decided I like this plan.” 

Willy rolls his eyes and smiles, and puts his hands on either side of Zach’s head. And then he bends down, kissing him soft and gentle. 

It’s a good kiss. Zach puts the same amount of thought and dedication into kissing that he does with everything else in his life and Willy really _really_ appreciates that. He also appreciates the warmth of Zach’s hands against his back, and the solid weight of him underneath him.

He has to breathe eventually, but he doesn’t go very far. Just brushes his nose softly against Zach’s and the soft smile Zach gives him in return makes happiness bubble up in Willy’s stomach. 

“So,” Willy says. “You got any plans for today?” 

“I was thinking about taking my boyfriend out for breakfast,” Zach says, shrugging. “If he’s free.” 

“He’s free,” Willy says. “And he’d love that.”

He rolls off of Zach, laying down beside him and curling into his side, throwing one of his legs and an arm over Zach’s body. He nuzzles his head against Zach’s chest and breathes deeply, taking in the comforting scent of Zach’s body wash. 

They’ll get around to that breakfast eventually, but Willy just wants to enjoy a quiet moment with his boyfriend first. And he doesn’t think Zach has any objections to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
